


Champion [PODFIC]

by Tomoyochan



Series: Paragon [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond!Steven, Drama, Gen, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Podfic & Podficced Works, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: Jasper spent millennium mourning the loss of her diamond. Blaming Rose Quartz for the shattering. Longing for vengeance, even if she must take out on her enemy's strange "Steven" form.Even if she must ruin herself in the process.But then she is healed. And her diamond is returned to her, in the body of this Steven Universe. And Jasper finds that she can no longer take her vengeance, but must serve as protector for this half-human, half-diamond child, as he stumbles through gem society, diamond teachings, and the pain of an exile from the only home he has ever known.These are the years we missed in "Paragon." And Jasper has much to say.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664922) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



> I'm trying something a little different with 'Champion'. Each chapter will, in addition to my voice reading the work, have sound effects and a musical background. If you find the sounds distracting or hard to hear over, I will also be posting a voice-only version.

Title: Champion, Chapter 1

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: General Audiences

Length: 2:00

Size: 4.4 MB

Text Link: [Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664922/chapters/23604672)

Audio Link: [Chapter 0 [AudioMix]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ysd9wpqjlgpp771/3-01%20Champion%20Chapter%200%20%5BAudioMix%5D.m4a?dl=0)

Audio Link (Voice Only): [Chapter 0](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jmmz4xvrllu7i46/3-01%20Champion%20Chapter%200.m4a?dl=0)


	2. In which Jasper stands her ground

Title: Champion, Chapter 1

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: General Audiences

Length: 13:12

Size: 25 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664922/chapters/23604825#workskin)

Audio Link: [Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vnwfwhsevri532c/3-01%20Champion%20Chapter%201%20%5BAudioMix%5D.m4a?dl=0)

Audio Link (Voice Only): [Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mge38x3hax2k29g/3-01%20Champion%20Chapter%201.m4a?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, my cat does not perform on command so you had to hear me try to emulate cat noises rather than her.


	3. In which Jasper learns her place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her diamond was so strange. And so right.

Title: Champion, Chapter 2

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: General Audiences

Length: 21:54

Size: 42.1 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664922/chapters/24894837)

Audio Link: [Chapter 2 [AudioMix]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0z4amljja7gbn4f/3-02%20Champion%20Chapter%202%20%5BAudioMix%5D.m4a?dl=0)

Audio Link (Voice Only): [Chapter 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h4uq98b92tslkfp/3-02%20Champion%20Chapter%202.m4a?dl=0)


	4. In which Jasper wishes to be left out of this

Title: Champion, Chapter 3

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: General Audiences

Length: 10:49

Size: 21.0 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664922/chapters/25039257#workskin)

Audio Link: [Chapter 3 [AudioMix]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wqax4rlf0q8ek3v/3-03%20Champion%20Chapter%203%20%5BAudioMix%5D.m4a?dl=0)

Audio Link (Voice Only): [Chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/14t02zhz4p1671e/3-03%20Champion%20Chapter%203.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
